


Tender Mercies

by Medie



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have little use for tender mercies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Mercies

Theirs is not a tender relationship.

Sark and Julia left tender behind in infancy. They have no use for such foolish notions. Both have been groomed, from very early on, by their parents for the roles they would play in later life and tender did not feature among the necessary skills. Julia, who would only use that name later in life, was sculpted by her father to be the true double agent. Even unto herself. Hiding her true personality behind a mask of innocence and toothy smiles. Jack Bristow's work is flawless. He has protected his baby girl the only way he knew how. He created the personality Sydney presents to the world to be the perfect smokescreen. SD-6, the CIA, Dixon, Vaughn, Marshall, Weiss, perhaps even Sloane himself, they all believe that Julia is the alias, Sydney the reality.

Sark is the only one who knows differently. He has always known. From the first moment he looked into her eyes and saw the subtle hints of Julia looking back. Lurking in the shadows, Julia spends her days subtly pulling Sydney's strings, directing her actions. The perfect puppeteer. The woman behind the curtain.

For Sark, and precious few others, the curtain can be pulled back. He has seen the real woman behind the illusion and he is enamored of her. He always has been.

They steal moments together, moments when Sydney is the one relegated to the back of Julia's subconscious, pockets of time where their work and their responsibilities fade. The time she was 'lost' to the CIA was the most they've had yet. He has been spoiled by that time. For every second they steal, he wants a dozen more. Hours and hours, days and days, together...he wants that again.

Standing in a CIA holding cell, looking into Sydney Bristow's defiant eyes, he sees Julia in them...she believes the same and, he knows, they will have it again. She will make it happen at any cost.

The promise is not a tender one, it is not and they do not wish it to be.

They have no time for tender mercies and no wish for them.


End file.
